


Hell or High Water

by piig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Pirates, Rating May Change, Slavery, Violence, immortal character, mentions of past suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piig/pseuds/piig
Summary: Korvin watched the ship burn, flames danced in the reflection of his dark eyes. The screams of the crew were just echoes in his head at this point, having ceased a while ago.- This is kind of just an experiment and practice for my writing, for now, I plan on having the chapters pretty short.





	1. Valley Kids

Such is the natural progression of human existence. They're born, soft and feeble. Stacked with potential, not to be something great or powerful; to be something kind and loving. Most fail. Those who don't are few yet they're beautiful. It's the way their hearts move, he supposed, each beat radiating something pure and warm, as if they've got the sun in their chests. Most people become lost after their birth, they grow in the shadows of a mountain, never seeing the light of the sun. They search for it confused, growing into twisted angles, branches crooked and weak. They never get to feel the sun. But Korvin has felt it. He's felt the pulse of a warm heart. There's nothing else in the world more satisfying than true love. He realized that long ago when he was just a lad. He lived in the pretty valley under the sun. A mountain moved to block him. 

Korvin watched the ship burn, flames danced in the reflection of his dark eyes. The screams of the crew were just echoes in his head at this point, having ceased a while ago. The man pulled himself out of his reminiscent daze. He had to figure out what to do with the boy. Make an excuse for why he spared him when he's made it law amongst the crew never to let anyone live. He couldn't just tell them it was his eyes, an earthly green like someone he knew before. His crew was already large so saying they were in need of another would sound stupid and he was already getting odd glances from some. Hypocrite can be a dangerous word. 

"Captain!" He heard one of the men call out, "He's awake!"


	2. Lightbulb

Dealing with issues consisted of two elements, sooner or later. In Korvin's current case the world sided with sooner. The man strode across the main deck, each step displaying his dominance. He wasn't a large man by any means but he was skilled, a lifetime of experienced showed in his eyes and it was enough of a threat to keep his companions in line. As he drew near to the captured boy he saw his mouth move, not quite catching the words as they slipped past his lips. He tapped the man closet to the boy with his knuckles, "what did he say?" Korvin demanded, not removing his eyes from the lithe body infront of him.

"I believe he asked where he's at, captain." The man replied courtly. Korvin gave the man's shoulder another tap, an appreciation, before moving to sit on his haunches in front of the lad. "You're on my ship boyyo, my cordially invited guest." He extended his hand out and traced at the line along his jaw, which Korvin noticed, went on for days. "I've always wanted a pretty cabin boy." He made the statement sound jeering, and he heard some of his men laugh. Good.


End file.
